


Sex

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Dark Jared Padalecki, Dom Jared, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Polygamy, Prostitution, Secret Relationship, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: “If love is all about sex and physical relations, then I guess, the most loved ones should be a prostitute. But no, Love is all about feelings and nothing else. Respect your partner, you love them, not lust them."Jared didn't know what happened, but he followed his wife's plan. In which he has to consummate with an unknown, virgin girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The request is up, tomorrow. And btw, don't worry, Jensen wil make his appearance later.

The sound of a man and a woman talking made your heart thumped louder and louder, the longer you were kept in the room that you stayed ever since you arrived.   
  
It's been 3 days. 3 days since you were kidnapped from your house. 3 days since you last seen your mother and father. Since then your life hadn't been the same. You were gone from their life. And so are they.   
  
But today, someone actually purchased you. It was a woman, you were told by your friend. You didn't know what she looked like, how tall was her, or how old she was. You never thought a woman actually wanted to purchase you, of all people.   
  
It was something you didn't expect.   
  
"Hello? Little girl?" You could hear someone calling you, and there, you look up from the voice, and saw her. She was wearing a plaid dress, with jeans and her hair was tied up in pony tail. Her face was kind and loving like a mother, not the person you expect her to be. She smiled when you finally look at her, despite ignoring her when you zone out. You didn't even realize when did she came in your room.  
  
You stand up immediately, trying to be polite as possible. You watch as the loving woman walk towards you slowly and slowly, until she finally reach you.   
  
"Hi. I'm Genevieve. Gen for short." She says, trying to hold you but you flinched suddenly.   
  
You look away from her, afraid if she'll hurt you. Your friend had remind you that buyers aren't that nice. They'll do anything to you, even hurting you for their pleasure. Tears threatens to drip from your eyes as you imagined being tortured by a sadistic woman.   
  
You wanted to plead. To be let go. But who will listen to you?   
  
Who will save you?   
  
"Don't be afraid, little girl. I won't hurt you." She says, smiling warmly as you timidly look at the woman who seems kind.   
  
"Are... Are you my buyer?" You ask, gulping at the sound of your voice. But then again your voice has always been that small. You were only 13.   
  
She nod her head, and you stood there, shocked.   
  
"But that's ok." She says, looking at your scared face. "I won't hurt you. I really won't." She assured you, and you still wouldn't believe her. There's definitely something she wants from you.   
  
"Then... What do you want from me?" You ask, panic risen in your chest. You never really want to be here, much less to be bought. But maybe it's better to just be bought than staying in this hell hole. Gen just smiled, and held your shaking hands gently.  
  
"That's something we'll talk at my house."   
  
She left you alone, as you were picking up the pieces in your head. She looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly, but you were thought to not trust anyone so easily.   
  
So you pack your bags and went on to her, and leave your room.   
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
The car ride was silent. You're leaning on the soft cushion as you look out the window to try to understand where she's getting at. Whatever 'Gen' is planning might not be good to you. It was never good, really.   
  
Then you finally arrived at the house, it was a two story house and big with beautiful lawn and you were in awe. It was the most beautiful house you've ever seen.    
  
It kinda makes you miss your home.   
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is your room, Little Girl." She says, opening the door for you as you step in, your mouth gaping open.   
  
This isn't the room you dreamt of having as your status to her. Like, you're a whore. Why would she give you spacious room with closets and tv and a huge bed? You turn to her as she smiled.   
  
"Get comfy. The Jacuzzi is in the bathroom, if you're interested.Go enjoy yourself."   
  
Gen walk out of the room with a smile, leaving you alone, unsure of what to do. You look around, and went to the soft looking bed. It was a king size. You're small enough. You don't need this much space, really. But then you remember who you are.   
  
Probably I need to sleep with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
  
You heard a knock on the door of your bed, just when you get out of the bathroom. Your hair still wet from the long shower, your body still wrapped in towels. Your hands gripped at the hem of your towel, with panic in your heart as the door open. You never really thought she would ask for your permission to come in, but still... You were scared.   
  
You wait for the worst to happen, until someone,  kids, come into the room with Gen behind them. Two beautiful boys, with wide eyes and cute face.   
  
"I hope you don't mind. These are my boys, Tom and Shep." She says, and the boys, without her command, walk towards you and stopped directly in front of you.   
  
"Hi." Tom greet you, he smiled and then you saw Shep waving with a shy smile. You too form a warm and kind smile as you duck down to their level.   
  
"Hi, Tom and Shep. I'm Y/N."   
  
You say, smiling sweetly.   
  
You have always loved children. You didn't mind if you had to take care of kids for a day since you did that most of the time previously. Aside from the satisfaction of gaining money from babysitting, you also felt good to be able to watch kids grow.   
  
The neighbours often told you how loving you were, how much the kids love you and adore you. How much fun you were. It was nice to be recognized as friendly and loving. Not many teens are like you.   
  
Tom and Shep smiled again at you, as you show such interest towards the two boys. You asked them how were they, how old are they, and pat their heads. They were comfortable with you, this instant.  
  
"I thought you didn't like kids." You could hear Gen says, and for awhile, you thought she wasn't there. You thought that you were alone with the two lovely boys.   
  
You look at her, with that still innocent-scared eyes, feeling yourself about to drop down from the very odd smile that she had. Now, Gen formed a smile, a smirk, that made your heart stops for awhile. With her Sam eyes accompanied with her brown eyes,  she looks somehow, evil.   
  
You were sure that you want to beg for your life.   
  
You stand up then, listening to Tom and Shep talking to each other at your feet. You didn't look at them as you stare at their mother, but you felt the two boys taking your hands and pulling at them, to get your attention. You look down at them finally, smiling sweetly.   
  
"Missy, let's go out and play!" Tom shout, smiling sweetly at you as you form a bittersweet smile on your lips, unsure of what to answer. Should you say yes? Oh, you really do want to say yes.   
  
"Tom, 'Missy' has a job to do. She can't play with you boys at the moment, maybe tomorrow she can." Gen says to her son, as the boy nod in agreement, obeying his mother's wishes. The boys let go of your hands, then start really out of your room, but the they stop for awhile, waving at you.   
  
"I hope we can have fun, pretty lady!" Tom says, holding his little brother's hand as they went out of your room, the disappeared completely.  
  
And now, it's you and Gen.   
  
"I hope you don't mind. The boys really love new people." Gen says, walking closer to you as you could feel yourself cower smaller and smaller, as your hands were hooked together at the front of your torso, making you look polite, not that your innocent face aren't doing the job already.   
  
You look at her timidly, then look down at the carpet floor again. "W- what do you...want... Miss Gen?" You ask, your voice small as you ask her this.   
  
She smiled, warmly this time like the beginning, then she held your shoulder, looking deep into your eyes.   
  
"I'll be waiting at the living room. There's something we ought to talk about. In the meantime, get dress. Pick out anything you want, it's already in the drawer." She says, letting go of your stiff shoulder then walk out of the bedroom.   
  
What does she want from you?   
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
  
In the end, you pick out a yellow dress that passed your knees, and did not show your cleavage, surprisingly. You pick it out because of the colour- yellow. It was bright, and the little flowers at the dress made you want to try it out. Gen did told you to choose whatever you want. Right?   
  
Walking down the stairs, you ponder about what is she planning on doing to you. What is it she want? What is running inside her head when she purchased you? And why you?   
  
"Are you crazy?!"   
  
You could hear a man yelled, his voice sounding strain and distress. You didn't see him yet, because the wall is separating you, so you peek, but you couldn't see his face because his back is facing you, as he stand in front of Gen who look at him with the saddest eyes ever. What are they arguing about?   
  
"J, you know how much I want it. Please..."   
  
"But still, this is crazy!" Again, he screamed, and Gen is still sitting on the sofa.   
  
"What part of it is crazy?" She ask, equally loud as his voice .  
  
"Everything! Everything is crazy, Jesus, Gen! What is running your head?"   
  
There was a moment of silence when he ask this, and Gen look down on the floor as the man look out the window, with you still leaning on the wall.   
  
"I... I just wanted a daughter. You know I cannot give you that..." She whisper.   
  
"It doesn't matter. I don't want a daughter. The boys are enough for me, you know. A sling as I have you, I..."  
  
"You don't understand. I want daughter. I want it so bad..." she says, looking at the floor still, and you could see that she looks like she's about to cry.   
  
"It's everything I ever wanted. So please, let's just get on with the plan." She says, walking closer towards her husband, ten carving his shoulder.   
  
"Do this for me, please, J?"  
  
At the question, you start to walk again slowly, and you could feel their eyes on you, when they heard your footsteps. They look at you, Gen smiling warmly and Jared, pale as ever.   
  
"Hello, there. You look beautiful." She says, as you stood there awkwardly. You look at the woman, then the man. You never knew that this man could be this tall, and big. With his hair short and his puppy dog eyes, he smiled awkwardly at you, and you return the smile nervously.  
  
"Please, sit down, little girl." At the command, like a dog, you sit down on the soft cushion, with the two couples in front of you.   
  
"What do you want to... Talk about?" You ask silently, then the man snapped.   
  
"She doesn't know?" He look at his wife, with a disbelief look on his face. The woman keep on a straight face, as she stare at you still.  
  
"She will know. So relax, J."   
  
'J' stayed still, looking at you nervously. You admit that he'd very handsome, but stopped your thoughts because of the fact that he's married. Now you know where Tom and Shep got their looks from.   
  
There's something about the two couples that you can't trust. There's something they want you to do, but you could feel it was something big and crazy, hence why the man was so mad at his wife.   
  
You waited for the worst.  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
  
The pink pastel nightie are now on your body, your long legs wore a white girly stockings that had ribbons at the hem, your small breast showing perfectly, and your lips were painted with a watermelon colour tinted lip balm and your hair curled due to Gen doing all of this.   
  
She had painted you with luxuries and make up that you never wore yet. Sure, at the whorehouse, they did made you wear makeup, but it's all just cheap ones and it's nothing like this since it used to be heavy on your skin.   
  
You may have wear makeup but your face still look natural. My husband hates too much makeup. That's what she told you as she curl your hair. You only had on concealer just under your eyes and to cover your blemishes and a tinted watermelon lip balm that brighten  up your young face.   
  
"Miss Gen?"   
  
She stopped her hands and immediately look at you. "Yes, honey?"   
  
You think in your head about what should you say to her, about all of this arrangement. You never been with a man before, never even watched porn in your life or seen a 'man' down there. So how can you make it through this?   
  
You know that you couldn't run. No. How can you? And where would you go, anyway? You're far away from home and you're sure that they all will catch you. And when they do, they'll send you back to the hell hole and God knows what will that man do to you.   
  
"Y/N?" She held your shoulder with her other hand holding the curler, looking at you with motherly eyes. You stare back at her, your lips opening slightly.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
You look away then, focusing on the bed that you will jump into in the next few minutes.   
  
"Should I be wearing this? I mean, it's too sexy." You say, touching the sheer satin nightie on your body slightly. Sure, they are beautiful since the colour match your skin tone perfectly, but you're not earring anything underneath. You could almost make out your nipples poking, showing it to your eyes, even Gen, and most definitely her husband.   
  
You gulp, thinking about the giant man. You had to consummate with him, tonight.   
  
You could feel his gaze on you earlier this day, and you could feel your hair raised when the two of you would lock eyes together occasionally. The man looked nice, caring even, but you're still not sure.   
  
Gen wanted a daughter. That's why she bought you. She couldn't give birth to a girl, hence she need your help. Your job is to sleep at least once a week with Jared, get yourself pregnant, give birth, then piss off.   
  
Anyone can make it sound stupid.   
  
You could hear Gen laughing, as she put down the curler on the table, then look at you.   
  
"Of course you have to!" She yelled out excitedly, then adding up more lip balm on your small lips.   
  
"After all, he likes it that way."   
  
There was nothing you could say when she gesture you to stand up and directs you to sit on the soft bed. She looked at you with smile one last time, then opened the door of your bedroom, and there, you could see Jared, his eyes landing on you.   
  
"Have fun." You could hear she whisper to her husband, a she disappear, then the door tud softly, leaving you alone with the man. 

 

He didn't say a word as his gaze fell onto your shivering, nervous body. You could feel yourself ready to piss, over the fact that you are finally alone with this giant man. He walk slowly towards you, smiling a bit when you look at him. 

 

“Y/N, is it?”  He ask, sitting beside you, and you almost jumped feeling his body brushed up against you for awhile. You look up to him. 

 

“Y- yes. That's my name... “ You whisper, but he could listen to you clearly. The man laughed. 

 

“Pretty name for a pretty girl.” He says, as the two of you again sit in silence, wondering what should the two of you do.

 

You want to plead to him to not take your virginity, your  _ pride.  _ It was the only thing you couldn't possibly lose, after you have lost everything. But this  _ is  _ what Gen told you to do. 

But you're not ready.  _ At all.  _

 

“Hey, I just want you to know that this whole thing is my wife's idea.”  He says, looking at you with those eyes. You stare into his too, feeling the need to actually curl yourself from the piercing gaze that this man gave to you. 

 

You look down to the floor finally, too shy to look at him even more. Your hands were resting perfectly on your bare thigh, as your heart beats faster and faster the longer he's near you. 

 

“I don't even know she bought you. I mean, I just got back home, and suddenly you're in my house without my knowledge.” He says, looking at the floor too, and you avert your gaze away from him this time. 

 

“You… you don't like me being here?” You swear you could hear his frustrated voice as he says this. He immediately look at you. 

 

“What? No! I didn't… it's not…!” 

 

He was practically screaming when he says this, and he let out a big sigh and look at you again. 

 

“Y/N, this is not what it looks like. I don't  _ actually  _ hate it that you're here, I just… I feel sorry for you. I mean, I take one good look at you and clearly I could see that you don't want this. You've been tricked by Gen.” 

 

He explains, and you form a bitter smile.

 

“It's way better than staying in that junk.”

 

“I'd rather be here and be used by you than those other men.” You laugh, tucking away your hair out of your face as you continue to look down to the floor with Jared looking at you. 

 

“I don't want to do this, but I have to. I know my wife. She won't shut up until she got what she wants.” He says, standing up and taking off his t-shirt that he wore, making you see the muscles on his arms, chest and abs. You could feel yourself drooling.

 

“I guess we both have to do this, right?” He chuckled, getting onto the bed beside you, as you look at him who went to the pillows and  lean on it. 

 

“Well, come  over here. I'll be gentle.” he says, gesturing towards him, as he smiled when you slowly crawl towards him. He could see your nipples, and it made him slightly hard. 

 

Finally, when you're in front of the man, he smiled one last time at you, as you stare into his beautiful eyes that you loved since the beginning. The man lean on towards you holding your arms lovingly. 

 

“Could I kiss you?” He ask, you could feel his breath just a few inches away from you. You smiled and nodded. That's all that you can answer anyway, right? 

 

You could feel the man kissed your lips softly, closing his eyes as he did while holding your arms. You let yourself be swayed by the kiss too, closing your eyes. 

 

It's not that bad, really. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

The kiss were slow, passionate and loving. You could feel yourself holding the man tightly with a little whimper coming out of you as you quiver within his touch and his lips. You could hear the man groan in frustration, pleasure, as his hold becomes tighter and tighter on your arms, then shift to your waist. 

 

Your hips were closed around his, as you could feel yourself getting wetter by the second. The feeling of his tongue with yours dancing in a passionate kiss made you feel hot all of a sudden. 

 

Jared could see your cheeks flushed as you kiss him back. He look down to you, your eyes closing slightly as you whimper again beneath him. He push you down softly on your new bed, and broke away from the kiss for awhile. He's breathing heavily as he look at you, glowing with your pastel nightie. He could make out your nipples poking from arousal and could see your pussy as the skirt ride up a little. He could feel his cock jumped in his pajama bottoms. 

 

“You look ready.” You could hear Jared say, diving into you immediately, kissing you again with the same intensity. He was literally french kissing you as he touch the dip of your waist again, and tracing his lips to your clothed nipple. 

 

“Your nipples are poking.” He says with a smirk, and you blushed yet again. You look away from his eyes, embarrassed. 

 

“Is it… normal?” you ask, curious and turned on at the same time. He smiled again, rubbing your tummy softly. 

 

“It is normal. I mean, when a girl is turned on, they tend to poke their nipples.” He says with a laugh, pinching your nipples softly which made you shudder from the slight pain. 

 

“Does it feel good?” he ask, rubbing your breast tenderly while looking at your scrunched up face in pleasure. You whimper again when the man flick his big fingers at your left and right nipples and twist it softly, being careful not to hurt you. 

 

“It feels so good!” You half screamed, bucking your hips from the hotness on your pussy, begging for attention. He smirk, getting on top of you again. 

 

“Don't worry, I'll touch you down there, but let me have a taste of your neck.” He lean on your dainty neck and suck, which made you moan yet again from the teeth and tongue that is an expert at pleasuring your virgin body. He began travelling his left hand down your tummy, patting them softly making you shake from the unbearable pleasure. He began going south, travelling his big, calloused hands down and down until he reach your skirt and your open pussy, making you jump slightly yet moan.

 

Jared… 

 

You moan silently, while the man still sucking on your neck and his hands at your pussy. He trace his big fingers at your labia feeling how wet and needy you are. He then pinch your clit slightly, making you moan loudly and clench your thighs which made him open them again with his hips as he continue sucking you. He rolled the sensitive nub with his expert fingers while you practically shaking underneath him.

 

You could hear him moan from the wetness and the smell of your arousal filling the room. He kissed, licked, bite, and play with you as you close your eyes.

 

No, no, I'm not ready yet! 

 

You scream, feeling one of his fingers at your entrance, teasingly pushing in. 

 

“No!” 

 

Suddenly Jared is jerked off of you, and you were in a sitting position on the headboard. You were shivering slightly, with tears at the brink of your eyes as you hug your knees despite still being aroused. 

 

Jared look at you with wide eyes, he could still feel your hand on his chest as you push him aside. He could hear your whimpers and cries as your shoulders move from crying. You look like you're about to burst into sobs. 

 

His eyes then soften, hearing you whimpering across from him as he inch closer and closer towards your small shivering body. 

 

“Hey… are you alright?” he ask, trying to hold your quivering shoulders. You flinch as his fingers touched your shoulder, and continue crying. He look at you with pity, knowing this isn't your fault. 

 

You didn't ask to be here. You didn't ask to be bought, much less to be having sex with a guy you just met for one day. You were a virgin, and Jared knew that this is all too terrifying for you. 

 

“Hey, I'm sorry. I went too fast, aren't I?” Jared ask, holding you close by with care and love. You stop pushing him and flinching when you recognise his touch as non sexual towards you. Your head is still down, as you gather every pieces of you on the bed with Jared holding you gently.

 

After a while, you shift on your spot and lookup to the beautiful green eyes. “I'm sorry. We can continue…” You quietly say, inching closer and closer to him as his eyes were wide. You were moving too fast from your recovery. You don't need to do this sort of thing if you're aren't ready yet, and he is not a monster to be doing this. He can control his lust and he most definitely don't want to hurt you after the outburst. 

 

“Hey, it's ok. We don't have to… you don't have to force yourself, you know.” He say, stopping your movements with his hands on your shoulders, trying to persuade you away from your decision on continuing this. You look up to him. 

 

“But Miss Gen want me to consummate with you tonight. She wants me to give birth to a girl from you.” 

 

Those words stop him, thinking, pondering on Gen’s ‘cold’ word to the innocent girl. He sigh.

 

“We can do that later, when you're ready. Right now, I want you in the blanket and sleeping.” He sternly says, making you obey his words and quickly slip into the soft comforters. 

 

He tuck you in personally, making sure you were warm and cozy as he look into your eyes deeply. For a brief while, the two of you share a stare that made you melt into the beautiful shade of green orbs that belonged to him. It took him awhile to finally smile, and petting you softly on your head like a child, as he stand up, ready to leave the room.

 

“No really, I can do it!” You whimper, sitting up on the bed and pushing away the comforters as you get out of the bed to walk to him. 

 

“No, no, I'm good. We're good for the night. Sleep tight, Y/N.” He says, waving his hands no in front of you like a desperate person would do. You were frozen in place for awhile as you watch him scramble to walk out of the bedroom. 

 

The door shut tightly behind him, as he lean his body on your door. His breath were slightly laboured, and he could feel his long hair swaying on either side of his hair. He could still feel his chest moving up and down, and he could feel his hardness in his pajamas. How can he not? The girl's beautiful.

 

He truly understand your outburst. He wouldn't force you, not in a million years. It's not your fault it happened. It's Gen’s. No matter how much he loves his wife, but bringing an innocent girl into this is crazy and unrealistic. If anything, he honestly think that you should be put away. Not because he hates you, but it's for the best. 

 

Girls like you should be enjoying your youth, should be making foolish mistakes, studying, and experiencing crushes and not to mention to be living with parents. Not doing this.

 

He loathes the man that put you into this business. 

 

Jared drag his feet through the hallways, the lamp illuminating his ways as he could not find any sound coming from anywhere. Tom and Shep were already asleep, so does Gen. She had always been that way. Y/N? He's not sure. 

 

He opens his bedroom door, and saw his wife sleeping in a fetal position, her back facing his face. She's sleeping soundly, and Jared drag his feet, making sure not to make a sound and put his body on the bed, lying on the mattress with wide eyes still. He turn his head to his wife. 

 

He loved her. He really did. Even when he was about to make love to you, he admit that his mind didn't think twice to enjoy the young girl, but he also admit that no matter what happens, he'll love Gen to the moon and back. Even if one day, you'll give birth to a daughter of his, an evidence of his ‘infidelity,’ his love for his wife wouldn't change a bit. 

 

But what about you? Will his feelings change when he… get intimate with you?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Daydream**

  
  
  
  


To be honest, he can't close his eyes. 

  
  


He keeps tossing on the bed, with nothing to do but just that unsettling,  _ unsatisfied  _ feeling deep in his chest. He doesn't know why, but he can't fall asleep, even though it's been 2 hours after he went out of your room. He sigh loudly, frustrated at the raging hard on in his pajama bottoms. He could feel it standing up straight  _ completely  _ from touching you. 

  
  


“Dammit…” 

  
  


He hissed loudly, but obviously his wife isn't waking up any moment. She slept like a baby, but not him. Not with  _ this  _ in his pants. Sure, he could go in the bathroom and jack off, but he can't and he doesn't want to. It's easier if he just say that his lazy as fuck and that he  _ wants  _  Y/N. 

  
  


_ No, no, you can't! She doesn't want to be touched, remember, Jared?  _

  
  


_ But… she's yours.”  _

  
  


That voice boomed in his head. He look around in his room, trying to find where did the unknown, eerie voice came from and it's owner. He could feel his goosebumps raising, afraid all of the sudden. 

  
  


But then, like a fool, he realized that he's the one who said that. 

  
  


_ That's right. She's yours. What's wrong with wanting what is yours?  _

  
  


_ But it's wrong!  _

  
  


_ You bought her. So enjoy her.  _

  
  


Shaking his head, he stand up from the large bed and walk out of the room to go downstairs for a warm water. He could feel his head throb in confusion, frustration, and sudden urge to just go to her room and  _ ravish her.  _

  
  


He close the door softly, not wanting Gen to wake up at any moment. The dull light is low, and he walk, dragging his feet lazily, with the boner still in his pants. 

  
  


When he approached the kitchen, he saw the figure. Slim, a tad bit short, and a pastel nightie. 

  
  


It's you. 

  
  


And almost instantly, you turned to him too, looking nervous as ever as you put down the water that you've been drinking before he came. The tall man just smiled at you, his hair swaying as he moved towards you and he finally sits beside your nervous body. You could feel the man looking at you, his deep gaze felt like it's seeing through your body, examining you. 

  
  


This man held you a few hours ago, almost making love to you, and you  _ ruined it. _

 

You ruined the night that you're supposed to have with this man. You felt so pathetic. You want him to keep you, for him to  _ save you  _ from all those other men, but you didn't even do your job. How do you expect him to keep you if you don't work for it?

  
  


Awkwardly, you just sit stiffly beside him with nothing to say as he keeps on staring at you like you're something out of this world. You slowly avert your gaze towards the man and stare into his eyes, acting brave even though you have a small body. 

  
  


He's so dedicated on watching you, that he didn't even care to look away from you when you look at him back. Normally, a person should turn away immediately from the eye contact but him, he doesn't look away. He just… stare at you. 

  
  


“Um… J… Jared?” 

  
  


You call out to him slowly, your voice small in the dark as the man suddenly press his lips onto yours, and moaning from the feeling of your soft lips. He grabbed your waist, wrapping his big, masculine arms around you and passionately kissing you, desperate to keep your body pressed to his larger one. 

  
  


You try to avoid him, pushing him, withdraw your lips, but you couldn't do anything when his lips feels like magic and his arms holding your waist. You could feel the familiar tingles shot through your petite body, shaking from the feeling that you experienced, similar to the ones that you felt earlier with him. 

  
  


Your nipples were hard, pressed again his chest and you moan, not caring about anything anymore but  _ this.  _ This thrill that you felt from kissing him, from being held by him, that's all that you want at the moment. 

  
  


He released your body, groaning from the loss of your heat against him. The two of you catch your breath, and you could feel that he's heated just like you. He wants this as much as  _ you  _ do. 

  
  


“Jared, I…” 

  
  


“Oh, Y/N, please, let's do it. Please, I won't hurt you…” 

  
  


You could hear him plead, holding your hands in his, looking into your eyes. Not knowing what to do, you look into his eyes and nod your head very slowly and let him take you upstairs to your room. 

  
  


Immediately, you were thrown on the bed. His slight roughness made the feeling in between your legs got hotter, and your excitement could not be stopped anymore as you desperately want this man to touch you and have you the way you wanted, and same goes on for him. 

  
  


He walk closer to the bed, stopping at the foot of the bed and start taking off his shirt like earlier, showing his chiseled chest again that made you drool all over. You could feel the feeling in between your legs gets heated up again, wanting this man to just touch you. 

  
  


“Please, Jared…. Touch me…  _ please….”  _

  
  


You whimper, gripping the sheets tighter from the frustration and want that you had deep in your chest. Your spread your legs a little, insisting on him touching you down there, not caring about your dignity anymore. All you what is, to be touched. 

  
  


Jared didn't wait, how could he? A willing girl, pleading for his attention,  _ the  _ Jared Padalecki to touch his wanting wet pussy, desperate to make sure that this young quim can take his 9 inch cock in swiftly without hurting the girl. 

  
  


He got closer and closer towards her, grabbing her calf and spreading them even more wider if that's possible and settle them on either side of his hips, his other hand  finally letting go of his left calf to push down his pajamas and get his cock inside the virgin pussy. 

  
  


“Oh, Jared, please! Get inside me!” 

  
  


He guides his cockhead at the very wet entrance, and…! 

  
  


The light shown on his face made him squint, and he open his eyes to see Gen, opening the blinds and the sound of birds chirping made him wake up immediately. His wife smiled at him. 

  
  


“Good morning, sleepy head.” 

  
  


She says, walking around the room and to the dresser to grab her hair pin. He look at her, still confused. Didn't he was about to  _ fuck  _  Y/N? 

  
  


A dream. 

  
  


A  _ fucking  _ dream. 

  
  


He look down to his pants and saw the bulge. Bigger if possible and he cross his legs not wanting his wife to see it. He waited till the woman leave the room to prepare breakfast. 

  
  


He let out a loud sigh as he swing his legs on the floor and thought of you.

  
  
  


He was about to put his dick in you! He was about to deflower you! It was so…  _ good.  _

  
  


“Oh , Y/N…” 

  
  


He moaned while rubbing the bulge in his pants, closing his head at the thought of the innocent, sexy girl, Y/N. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
